Controlled Collapse Chip Connection (C4) techniques have been applied in the semiconductor fabrication industry to facilitate formation of solder bumps on die. The solder bumps serve to connect internal circuitry of a chip with other devices on a circuit board. Chips having solder bumps (e.g. Ball Grid Arrays) are typically placed on a circuit board with robotic “pick and place” equipment. The circuit board is then sent to an oven where the solder is melted to form a permanent electrical connection between the chip and the printed circuit board. In recent years, the electronics industry has been transitioning to lead-free solders for environmental and safety reasons. The switch to lead-free solder creates new challenges for semiconductor fabrication. Therefore, it is desirable to have improved techniques for solder bump fabrication that are better suited to work with lead-free solder materials.